triunifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Nesirus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Trinity Universe (PS3) Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Secret Atelier page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Conjoiner Felka (Talk) 23:45, July 15, 2010 I'm not sure if I like the auto-greeting thing that the wiki does by default...but anyway, I just wanted to stop by and say hi personally. I'm Felka, the admin. I just updated the Contribution Guide with info on how to use the templates to create new pages for Dungeons, Equipment, Monsters, and Synthesis Items, so check it out if you're interested. Thanks for putting in all the Shop information--I'm happy to see more people contributing now, since the sheer volume of information was pretty daunting when it was just me and Mirumi adding stuff. Looking forward to working with you, and happy editing! =3 Conjoiner Felka 00:12, July 16, 2010 (UTC) New Dungeon Pages Hey Nesirus, do you happen to have recorded what times of day that you entered the dungeon floors that you recently added pages for? I'm just wondering, since I had broken down the dungeon floors I originally added to the wiki by time of day--floor treasures and monster selection vary slightly--and I had noticed that the new dungeon pages didn't have the floors broken down by time of day. Did you check out the floors in question during all 4 time periods and make a complete composite list of Enemies/Treasures, (Hidden Treasure, Lurkers, and Bosses don't seem to change by time of day, but I know that Managraphics, Enemies, and (somewhat) floor items do) or did you just not realize that I usually broke each dungeon page down into 4 separate pages? I don't particularly have a problem with compositing the dungeon pages together into a single page for each floor, rather than 4 or 5 (will make item/monster location lists significantly shorter), I just want to know what you think about that, since I'll have to do some edits on the stuff I'd entered before to bring it into line with the new standards. Also---holy crap, dude! You've been adding so many pages over the last couple of days--I haven't been able to do much more than housekeeping/Category maintenance without having access to the game, but my Wiki-related e-mail folder has been going nuts with all the edit notifications. I'm seriously impressed, and I wanted to thank you so much for helping to bring the wiki closer to the threshold of being actually useful to other people. Keep up the good work, and hopefully I'll be back in the trenches with you before too long. Conjoiner Felka 17:23, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I was under the impression that dungeons were the same no matter what time of day you visited them unless they had the M,A,E,or N tag after their floor's name (getting the hidden treasure in the morning marks the hidden treasures field as "already obtained," even in the evening for these types). If this is incorrect let me know, and I will start recording time of day's when I come across those types of dungeons. Nesirus 22:20, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...well, I know that even some of the floors that have the M/A/E/N tag after them don't have separate Hidden Treasures--I found this out while compiling information for someone on the GameFAQs boards--the first floor of one of the early Library-type dungeons has only ONE set of Hidden Treasure and normal Treasure Chests shared across the entire 4 time periods. So I don't know if there's any hard and fast rule--I was just appending time of day to every set of data collected as a sort of "hedge"--we might be able to figure out what rules the game uses to decide which dungeons have separate hidden treasures/chest spawns once we've got more floors with recorded info. In the meantime, it can't hurt to record the time of day. Once I get a replacement PS3, I can start checking extra time periods for floors we already have recorded, just to compare. So yeah, sorry to spring this on you--I really appreciate all the work you've been doing, so I feel kind of bad doing what amounts to "Backseat Driving" on the wiki...losing my systems has left me with precious little else to do on the weekend =/ Conjoiner Felka 22:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll be recording the timeframe that I visit those dungeons in from now on and make seperate pages for each quarter. I'll make a note/disclamer on the Parent Dungeon page of whichever dungeon happens to not have M,A,E,N tags on it so we don't lose track of them. I am always open to suggestions, so don't feel bad about the backseat driving thing, because honestly I don't mind. Nesirus 23:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Shop Templates Saw your message and yeah, I'm going to work on the shop templates very soon. The shops are extremely variable, so I really need to fix the slight formatting bug on the first row of the vending machine template before working on the others. As for adding the PurchaseLocation categories to each item, that will also be done. In fact, I have to add synth ingredients to the SynthItem template because some of those also have recipes for creation (namely the stuff required to make the game-breaking DLC items). LanceHeart 22:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) EquipItem Template Hi Nesirus, thanks for the message about the template. I actually can't do anything about the category trees, but since Coax75ohm has great bots he could create all of the PurchaseLocation categories in a batch once all of the equipment pages are created. Then it should also be a question of doing a no-change edit to all equipment to make the template fix itself from showing the problematic hex. Once we're done with weapons we can do a dry run on those prior to going into armor. LanceHeart 08:56, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'm working on some synth item pages right now and keep seeing "Category PurchaseLocation * not found", so it looks like I should make PurchaseLocation categories for all the synth items as well (already did Location, Drop, and Synthesis). If you have a list of page titles for equipment I can run it on those too. Coax75ohm 15:10, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Category:Equipment is what you should look for. The problem is that all equipment from the Weapons and Armor sections should be refreshed (no-change edit) to make the category appear and be confirmed as members of the category I just linked to. LanceHeart 22:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 5 event tips Highschool 7th Grade class event dungeon monster level 21.Is my level 25-27 high enough?OutcastNeedhelp 00:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Which path is easy to go through in this game? I'm in chapter 6 in Kanata path and the boss in the event is difficult because of everyone HP is drain every round.OutcastNeedhelp 05:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC)